Medical research has identified that extended periods of sitting, such as when a person works at an office desk, are a major risk to good health. That is, regardless of the amount of daily exercise a person undertakes, extended sitting is now being related to negative health consequences.
Existing standing workstations typically do not function with an existing work station or desk surface. In addition, they utilize complex mechanisms with a configuration that does not integrate storage both above and below a primary work surface. Such workstations are not modular in design and they are not adapted to activities other than principally for computer work. Accordingly, there is a need for additional devices, systems and/or methods that address one or more of the problems or shortcomings noted above.